endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Mother
The White Mother (Ancient Mother in the American version) is a Legendary whale which is even larger than the Blue Whale . She is the centre of the plot for the latter half of Endless Ocean and is first found (and can be continuously seen) at the Great Drop Off (Endless Ocean) and the North Coast of Canada (Endless Ocean 2) In-Game Description "A new species of baleen whale discovered a few years ago in the Manaurai Sea of Paoul, South Pacific, attracting attention from all over the world. There is little known about its ecology and behaviour, although your recent discovery shows that it migrates from the South Pacific to the North Pole and back again. Its scientific name is also yet to be decided." Twilight of the Sacred Mother This whale, known as the sacred and loving White Mother, has been worshipped as the origin of all life in Paoul since ancient times. Searching for her, harming her or hunting for her were seen as blasphemy. But since she was confirmed to really exist these beliefs started to fade away. Souvenir shops in Paoul's capital have already started marketing White Mother merchandise. History The White Mother's history is shrouded in mystery. However she is said to be the mother of all sea creatures, and legend has it that she has six direct sons, one of which is the Magu Tapa Patrick Sunday heard these legends and went looking for her, but he died due to unknown circumstances. It is, however, hinted that he drowned due to being caught in some kelp in the Green Garden, while searching for the White Mother. She also stands in contrast with the Black Harbinger, who is said to be the demon of death, while the White Mother is peaceful and is said to grant new life. Role in Endless Ocean The White Mother is not physically seen until the very end of the game. The player must plant several tracking devices in the ocean with the help of Catherine , so that they can locate her. She is found at the Great Drop Off and can be stroked and swam with like other whales. How to discover it in Endless Ocean 1 The player must have found a dolphin, and the player must have made the dolphin a partner, preferrably the Bottlenose Dolphin found in the Lagoon and in Blue Holes at the beginning of the game. The player should also have discovered and checked through all of the rooms and areas of the Abyss and should have also found all of the ancient inscriptions in the Ruins. Once this is completed, several exotic and spooky emails will be received and Catherine Sunday will begin acting strange. You will also receive an email asking about why Catherine is acting so, and another email saying that you ordered equipment but it cannot be delivered. You must then go to the Green Garden to find Patrick's pocket watch, and at this point, Catherine tells you about the White Mother and asks you to help. You must then find all four whales in the game (with the exception of the Orca, which is not a requirement for the finding of the White Mother). After this, travel back to the Abyss and make sure to bring your dive partner. You will find some evidence of the existence of the White Mother. Soon after you will place four probes and the sensors will detect the White Mother, which you will then find with the help of Catherine, who will place an X in its approximate location. After you discover it, the credits will roll and you will have beaten the game. You can still play the game even after you have beaten it, and if you choose to do this the White Mother can be found at the Great Drop Off. Role in Endless Ocean 2 After obtaining the White Mother Carving, she can be found at the North Coast of Canada near the Ice Mosaic. To get the White mother Carving, find all the whales and have their information filled in in the marine encyclopedia. After that, the white carving should wash up on the shore by the fireplace on Nineball Island. Pick it up and you will be able to go see the White Mother. Trivia There is some confusion as to how many White Mothers there are. It is strongly insinuated that there is only one in Endless Ocean, however an additional one can be placed in your aquarium. Also, an early screenshot for Endless Ocean 2 shows a school of large, white whales swimming together. It is highly likely that these are White Mothers. Criticism Some players have complained that even though the White Mother is supposed to be the largest animal in the game, it is still very small. The same can be said for the Blue Whale. Additionally, certain players thought that being able to put the White Mother in the aquarium was silly, seeing as there is only supposed to be one. Gallery white mother 1.jpg Gkmhkg.png RidingAncientMother.jpg North Coast of Canada 3.jpg Videos Category:Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Cold Water Life Category:Endless Ocean 2-only creatures Category:North Coast of Canada Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures